User blog:Digi/Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Dino Charge/Chapter Two
Other Dimension The four Time Force rangers woke up in the back of their megazord Katie: What happened? Trip: I don’t know. Lucas: Guys, the Bio-scanner says there are only six life-signs on Earth. Jen: That can’t be right. Does that include us? Lucas: When we went to 2001, Earth’s living population was increased by seven and increased with every mutant unfrozen, and vice versa, so yes, that does count us. The rangers leave the Megazord, which is lying in the mountains on its back. Trip: Guys, one is getting closer, and I’m picking up a massive energy reading with it. They see someone who looks like the Red Time Force Ranger flying through the air on the Strata Cycle towards them from the other end of the street, being chased by an army of Quadrafighters piloted by Cyclobots and Krybots. Jen: Wes? Red TF: Finally, I found you guys? You need to come with me to the Command Center! Trip: Wes, how did you get here? Did Octomus already get to you too? Red TF: First of all, I’m not Wes. The name’s Ardric Kratin, Red Millennium Ranger. Second, I had no idea who sent Officer Jake Tate here, but now it’s starting to make sense. Here, take V1. I need to do something in your zords so that we can get you to safety. Ardric jumped into the Shadow Force cockpit and initiated a transformation into the Time Force Megazord Jet Mode and the Shadow Winger. He was inputting codes into the control panels while the Time Force Rangers were outside, blasting Quadrafighters down with the Vortex Blaster. As soon as Ardric had finished putting the codes into all three sets of zords, he ran out to join the rangers, now as the S.P.D. B-Squad Red Ranger. Ardric: Delta Blasters, Combo Mode! Fire! Jen, Lucas, Trip, and Katie: Vortex Blaster, Fire! The two blasts were enough to destroy many of the enemy fighters, the rest falling back to avoid the amount of power from the rangers. Ardric: They’ll be back, and in greater numbers. We need to hurry to the Zord Bay. Trip: Wait. What did you do in our zords? Ardric: I just put access codes in so that you can bypass my security system. Now move it. The rangers got into their zords and took off towards the mountains, to dock in the Zord Bay. In 3007 Commander Stanton: Sir, the Rangers have disappeared and Ransik is not in his house. Alex: This is not good. Find Ransik and bring me B-Squad. And have C-Squad check the Time stream for wherever this mutant sent the rangers. Stanton: Sir, B-Squad does not even have a red ranger. Remember, the last one was destroyed in battle. Alex: I remember. Has his DNA been taken out of the morpher? Stanton: Yes it has. Why do ask? Alex: Bring it in here with them. That is all that you need to know. Meanwhile, in 2125 Octomus has come from 3007 Octomus: The stage is set for these rangers. Now all that they need to do is show up. The rangers receive distress call from downtown, which alerts the rangers over their Viewing screen. Jim: That’s weird. The energy signature doesn’t match Tube. Ben: Well, I’m ready to kick some monster butt. Let’s go. Jim: Keep in mind that this guy is definitely stronger than Tube’s monsters. It’s Morphin’ Time! Red Aura Ranger! Ben: Blue Aura Ranger! Tyler: Black Aura Ranger Sara: Yellow Aura Ranger! Lulu: Pink Aura Ranger! Oscar: X1 Aura Ranger! The Rangers arrive to the location in the Aura Car, their mobile fortress Tyler: There he is. Let’s get him! Octomus: Ah, rangers, so nice of you to come to your end. Sara: New monster, same bad jokes. The rangers pulled out their weapons and started to attack. Octomus used his tentacles to block the Blade, Tonfas, Staff, and rotors and tangled around Whip. He however did not expect Oscar’s Aura Reflector to strike him in the back as a duplicate of the Aura Blade. He was then unexpectedly blasted by the Red, Black, and Pink Rangers’ Laser Magnums, forcing him to lose his concentration. Ben: We may not know who you are, but you’re going down. Octomus: Actually, I think I’m going up. Octomus grew giant Jim: We need V Supreme Megazord Power now! Oscar: I call on the Crankshaft Megazord! The Aura Car unleashed the five Shifter Zords and the Robowheeler Truckzord from it’s hatches and they formd the V Supreme Megazord and Crankshaft Megazord. They blasted Octomus a few times, but to no avail. Jim: What are we going to do now? Ben: I’m not sure. Nothing’s ever survived our combined blasts like that before. Octomus: Muahahaha. You fell for my trap. Now playtime is over. RRRRROOOOAAAARRRR! Octomus opened a portal behind the V Supreme Megazord and the Crankshaft Megazord, as well as the Aura Car, sending the three colossal assault vehicles flying through to the other dimension. Back with the rangers in the other dimension Jen: So why did you put codes into our zords? Ardric: If I hadn’t, you would have been shot down by my security system. When it senses an unidentified fighter, it jams the controls and fires the enemy down to the ground. I would not have wanted you to lose these things, as they are quite possibly your ultimate defense in this world. Trip got a telepathic impulse, sensing the United Aura Rangers. Trip: Guys, I’m picking up seven more life signs. Lucas: What?! To be Continued... Category:Blog posts